This invention relates to a nursing bed for use by sick and old persons, hereinafter generally referred to as "invalids" and particularly to a bed which provides a comfortable and clean environment for nursing such persons.
The conventional hospital bed is capable of being adjusted only to raise the upper half of the human body. Therefore, extensive effort is required to nurse the invalid particularly when replacing sheets or when the patient is undergoing natural body functions and bathing. When the patient undergoes natural functions a portable toilet or a diaper has had to be used. Such devices are not only inconvenient but highly embarrassing to the sick person. Similar problems exist when bathing.
Various beds for sick persons have been already suggested, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publications No. 32194/77 and 36938/1986. They are however, not sufficient in overcoming the problem of the invalid or those of the persons nursing them. The known beds require perseverance both the patient and user in maintaining cleanliness.
The present invention, made in view of the above mentioned circumstances, has as an object the provision of a bed which is easily adjustable to conform to the lying posture required by the invalid which can be further adjusted when the patient engages in natural body function or bathing or the like, to facilitate the procedure and make it more comfortable to the invalid. Thus, the patients, well being is heightened, nursing is made easy, and such activity as replacing sheets, wiping the back sides of the invalid or the like are made easy, and the physical and mental labor of the nursing staff is reduced.